Back then, when everything was easy
by Stella296
Summary: Set after the Waldorf soirée in 1.05. An interesting conversation between Chuck and Blair. Please review!


Just when Jenny left the sleepover a limo rolled in front of the building.

Chuck smirked when he saw the young blonde disappear in a cab. '_So Blair scared her off. But this had taken longer than expected._' Chuck checked his watch. Two o'clock. '_Well, well, little J. Seven hours are six and half more than I gave you_.'

* * *

When the elevator opened, Blair sat up on her bed. Did little Jenny change her mind? That would quite disappoint her.

"Hello, Queen Bee." Chuck whispered as she went straight to the bed next to Blair which was still empty. He lay down and made himself comfortable. Blair just shook her head amused.

Chuck Bass was a unique kind of human being she thought. He was arrogant, sarcastic, mean, coldhearted, always calculating. If she'd brave enough to admit it, she'd say Chuck was her male equal. But this person was hidden deep down inside her the most of the time, since she had to be the perfect Queen of Constance, the perfect daughter, the perfect girlfriend and so on. But never with Chuck. He'd seen right through her façade the very first day they met.

Ever since then, Chuck was her scheming partner since she could be herself with him and vice versa.

"Bass. Took you long enough. After the Gossip Girl blast I expected you to show up at the Sconti." Blair smirked at him.

"Well, I was busy." Chuck returned with a smirk.

"Really? Who's the conquest of the night?" Blair asked amused.

"Please…." Chuck sighed arrogantly. "As if I'd remember her name."

Blair chuckled. It was so wrong to find it amusing and yet, she couldn't care less.

They were rich, young, beautiful and the world revolved around them. That's what every UES kid learned in kindergarten and they lived like that until their life would blow up.

"So, what's the guy's name?" Chuck quirked an eyebrow.

"What guy?" Blair asked slightly confused.

"The one with the girlfriend. The girlfriend who nearly started a girl brawl with you." Chuck stated. Pure delight in his eyes.

"What do I know? He was just…well, part of a dare." Blair shrugged.

Chuck laughed softly. She was so much more like him, underneath this holy virginity act.

"Ah, a good old play of truth or dare." Chuck chuckled. "Why is it that I'm not allowed to play with you anymore again?"

Blair sighed annoyed. "You know exactly why, Bass."

"Tell me again." Chuck grinned.

"Because the last time you dared every girl to go to the bathroom with you when you got a chance." Blair told.

"Right." Chuck smirked very self-satisfied. "Except you."

"Well, I'm with Nate. You know him, don't you? It's the guy who sleeps on your couch so much when he's too high to go home."

"Yeah. You know, I'd really appreciate it if you'd let him in your pants already. His constant whining about it kind of annoys me. Although I really appreciate him as my best friend, I'd love to have my place …well for myself sometimes."

Blair frowned and her face fell. Chuck regretted his little speech immediately.

"He needs to earn it." she stated.

"Please, it's sex. Not a medal of honor." Chuck tried to lighten the mood after he recognized his mistake.

"Well, let's not talk about it." Blair shrugged it off.

"What do you want to talk about?" Chuck asked curious.

"Actually I want to sleep." Blair quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Ahhh, how boring. It's not even three a.m. and you tired already?" Chuck asked annoyed.

Blair pursed her lips.

"Okay then. Why do you wear so much purple, Bass?" Blair smirked.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "I see. Good night, Waldorf." He stood up and left.

Blair grinned to herself while she was falling asleep. It was funny how close she were with Chuck although she convinced herself that she didn't like him. But somehow it was never awkward to be around him. And she wasn't surprised anymore when he showed up anytime he wanted at her penthouse.

* * *

A/N: So this is a really short one-shot, I know but I just re-watched the Episode and I'd really love to see something like this again. I miss Season One Jenny and Blair/CHuck scheming action. It's not beta'ed so if you find any mistakes please tell me via review! Thank you.

Btw: I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. So please review.

But now for the true reason:

**PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL IN MY PROFILE AND VOTE!! Thanks.**


End file.
